


Tie The Knot

by hvynjn



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvynjn/pseuds/hvynjn
Summary: Olivia ties up her shirt as the studio is too warm and Gowon wants to match with her girlfriend.





	Tie The Knot

**Author's Note:**

> small hyewon crumbs and i just well randomly thought of this uwu  
> dedicated to the Jagiya Soulmate Nation gc uwu
> 
> https://twitter.com/pledisgirlz/status/1120318037372985344  
> CRUMBS
> 
> and btw the gc kept on thinking of the titles like one of them was give me your hand now and another was sweatshirt (jAcoBOi SaGgyTiTS) i wanted tie my shirt but the audience had agreed on tie the knot so 🗿

"Guys! We're going to record soon!" said Haseul. All of the members were tired from practicing Fire by BTS. But now they were planning to record it and show it to Orbits since of course they  
both have worked very hard. Some of the members went to play on their devices and the others went to rest. Olivia was tired and sweaty at the same time. She felt really hot. Like literally, her body was boiling and so was the studio. So she decided to tie up her shirt. It managed to keep her cool and refreshed. Gowon saw her girlfriend tie up her shirt. "Olivia~" she whined and pouted. She wanted to match with her girlfriend. Olivia was confused, "Hm?" She melted at the sight. Her girlfriend was being a cutie. "I wanna do the same." whispered Gowon. She was kicking the air and whining at the same time. Olivia laughed. "Just tie it up then!" she replied. "Are you sure you're not bothered by it?" asked Gowon. Olivia shook her head. "It's a bit too stuffy here anyways." They both smiled. Olivia went to get a cup of water while Gowon stood up and took the bottom bit of her shirt, trying to tie it up. She was failing miserably. "Why won't this stupid thing tie up." She puffed her cheeks and kept on trying. Olivia came back to see her girlfriend all sad again. She giggled. Gowon heard and looked at her, "Stop laughing at me, stupid." she frowned. Olivia smiled and placed her cup of water on the table. "Look, let me do it for you." Gowon turned around and her heat began beating, rapidly. Olivia walked behind her and took the bottom part of the shirt and began tying it. When she had finish tying it up, she wrapped her arms around Gowon. "Done! You happy now?" she said. Gowon's cheeks went bright red. "Yeah!" she smiled and turned around to hug her back. "Ew! Stop with the PDA!" shouted Yeojin. "Oh well!" Olivia shouted back and she stuck out her tongue at Yeojin. Gowon smiled and snuggled her head into the Olivia's neck. "Get ready! We're recording now! And stop disturbing them Yeojin, leave them alone." said Haseul. Yeojin looked offended and just right before she could open her mouth, Olivia shouted, "Not MY fault YOU'RE SINGLE, Miss Im Yeojin.". Everyone laughed but Yeojin just stuck out her tongue. She wasn't offended thought because it was a joke and she loved her members anyways. They were a family. 

"Olivia~ We're matching!" said Gowon. She smiled and placed her hands on her waist like she was proud. Olivia grinned. "Yep! And we are also," Olivia leaned closer to her," In love with each other." She pecked a kiss on Gowon's cheeks and went back to her position as the song began to play. Gowon blushed and was screaming internally inside. "I love you more though." She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! uwu


End file.
